FNAF: No Man Can Walk Out on His Story
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: Ray is a gunslinger with a shady past to boot. But when the call of gold and adventure draw him to a desert town and finds a beautiful vixen, will an old enemy find vengeance on Ray or will he and his new comrades find everything from the legend? And more importantly...will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ray- John Marston clothes, Evil Dead style double-barrel shotgun with holster on his back for it, two black revolvers, and a bowie knife.**

"HURRY UP MOMMY, I WANNA SEE THE WESTERN CITY!" the little fox boy said as he pulled at his mother's hand while the father just walked with the two and laughed. It was the middle of the summer and the little boy's birthday was on that day. He could've asked to go to some place with plenty of air conditioning, like his mother really wanted right then. But instead he chose a town that had been recently unearthed in the desert and soon became a tourist attraction. The buildings were old and looked like they'd been there for thousands of years, but in reality it had only been 200 or so years since the town was built. The sun and sand had contributed to the ghost town effect and people seemed to like it that way. There were tour groups with sunburned hikers, archeologists trying to find more stuff to unearth, and a large statue in the center of the town depicting a figure with a large Clint Eastwood-like appearance. The figure had its had bent down to conceal the statue's face but seemed to depict a western legend of some sort, the statue even had a plaque at the base with info about the person it depicted. But before I can tell you about the statue's true identity, I have to tell you the legend behind it myself. The Civil War was in mid-swing and tensions were high in the west, neighbors turning on one another about where their allegiance aligned with. The town that you are familiar with used to be called the town of Juarez, a prosperous city with plenty of people passing through. Their reasons were about a legend surrounding the town about how Spaniards buried their riches in the mountains and mines. But little did the people of this town know, a legend was soon about to be born...

 _Many years back..._

The figure road into town on a black horse, catching the attention of anyone walking around outside or women looking for drunken men to seduce them out of their money. The figure was dressed like John Marston (Red Dead Redemption in case some don't know) and had his hat tipped while he hung his head as he rode towards the saloon. The grey and black husky looked at the people who gawked at him as he lit a cigar and said to himself, "Assholes." The man rode to the saloon and stepped off his horse before he tied it to one of the wooden beams out front before he pushed his way through the doors and stepped into the saloon. It was your average saloon with a stage on one side and tables surrounding the middle part while the bar sat at the very back with a bear in a red bartender outfit was cleaning out shot glasses with a rag. The husky made his way over to the bear who looked up to see the stranger approaching the bar and smiled to himself as he began thinking of a way to swindle the husky out of his money. The husky began scanning the wall of various drinks as the bear made his way to him and asked, "What'll it be mister?" No reply came from the husky as he continued to stare at the various bottle of alcohol. But he soon pointed at a medium-sized bottle with the tag 'Rattlesnake' on the front of it. The bear laughed as he said, "Are you sure? That's the strongest..." He was cut short by the stranger lifting his hat up to reveal one solid black eye with a white dot and a regular eye with red and a scar over it, the stranger was glaring at the now uneasy bear. "Got it," the bear said hastily as he popped the cork from the bottle and began pouring the contents into a freshly-cleaned shot glass. The stranger took the glass in one hand as the piano next to the stage suddenly began to play when a dark blue bunny in a similar bartender outfit but regular blue sat at the piano and began to play it to signal the show was about to begin. "Gentlemen. All the way from Mexico, the luscious and beautiful Foxy is about to take the stage for your pleasure and entertainment." The other men in the saloon whooped and hollered as the stage curtains suddenly open to reveal a vixen's in a crimson dancer's dress slowly walk out to the front of the stage. The song began and the bartender could tell that the stranger was bewitched by Foxy already. With every graceful move the vixen made, it only made the stranger focus on her even more. "You look like the type of guy she likes," Freddy said as he cleaned another glass, catching the attention of the stranger at the bar. "What's ya name?" Freddy said as he eyed the man carefully. "Ray," the husky said as he turned to face the bear and returned his focus to Foxy. The vixen on stage glanced over the all too familiar crowd of drunken men shoveling out their money and giving it to Freddy to allow them to stay for her show. But someone new had caught her attention, the husky all the way at the bar staring right back at her...

The show ended and Foxy disappeared behind the curtains of the stage and made her way backstage to change into her normal clothes. She opened the door to her dressing room to find the stranger standing there with his hat off on the table in the room and his hair slicked back. "Sorry to surprise ya ma'am, but I had to see ya. The name's Ray," the husky said as he held out a hand to the startled vixen. But Foxy smiled as she ignored the hand and walked to the where she could hide behind the screen dressing panels to change while she could also speak to the husky. "So, you must be the stranger I saw from the stage," Foxy said from behind the white screen as she began stripping down while casting a silhouette for Ray to see. Ray's eyes were about to pop out of his head as he saw her strip naked and begin putting on her normal clothes. "I guess I am, I'm here about the legend surrounding this area. I'm also a hunter ma'am and I heard one of my bounties is here," Ray said as he picked up his hat and placed it back onto his head while he spoke. Foxy chuckled from behind the white dressing screen while she asked, "And who would that be?" Ray smiled as he slowly drew a revolver from his belt while he replied, "He'll be here shortly..." Just then, a bulldog kicked open the door with a yell, "I'M HERE FOR-" The poor bastard was cut short by a barrage of bullets into his chest, sending him to the floor. But Ray's gun wasn't the one that was shooting, though. Ray turned to see Foxy in black knee-high boots, black pants, a black vest with a black bra, a black cowboy hat, and black lipstick. "A fan of black ain't we?" Ray said with a sly smile as he slid his revolver back into his holster and turned to face the vixen with her revolver still smoking. "A perceptive one I see, maybe you could prove of some help. Follow me," Foxy said as she walked out of the room, swaying her hips with every step while she gestured with her tail for the husky to follow. Foxy really didn't need to tell Ray twice because he was already out the door and followed her through the saloon. But as the two walked out, the other men in the saloon began to whistle and call out to the vixen. But that was soon silenced by Foxy pulling out her revolver and firing into the ceiling. "A dangerous one...she's a keeper," Ray said to himself as the two pushed through the doors and made their way to the gunsmith across from the saloon.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer questions: Yes I am still accepting OCs and older OCs can make appearances if the owner's give me a western description of them**

Inside of the gunsmith's store sat a wolf teen wearing a dark gray duster coat, black cowboy hat, dark velvet red bandana with gold designs, and boots with the same thing as the bandana. He stood at the counter with the various guns on display as he sighed at the fact of the long, boring day of working there. But he didn't just sit there the whole day though. He had a small leather journal with him that he either wrote in or just sketched small drawings of his horse from his view inside the shop or him as a gunslinger. The teen smiled at the thought of him going around different towns, hunting criminals, and impressing the ladies. But he was soon snapped out of his daydream when Foxy and Ray walked into the gunsmith store with their boots making loud stomping noises on the wooden floor. The wolf teen smiled as he said, "Hey Foxy, got those volcano guns ya asked for." The wolf teen bent down behind the wooden counter and produced a large wooden box with two volcano guns inside with Foxy's initials engraved on the handles. The vixen smiled as she took the two guns in her hands and began looking in a window reflection while she did various posses to see how the guns looked on her. Ray, on the other hand, stood back at the counter and was buying more ammo for his guns and looking at rifles. Ray scanned over the many lever-action rifles in the gun racks and display cases while the teen wolf eyed Ray carefully. Quietly, the wolf began to silently sketch Ray's person into his journal and placed the drawing of Ray in a desert setting with a solid black horse a couple inches from him. Ray suddenly heard the scratching of a pencil on parchment and turned to see the teen scribbling something in his journal. "The hell you doing boy?" Ray said, making the wolf teen shoot up from his journal and accidentally throwing the journal off the counter and onto the floor. Ray eyed it for a moment before he picked it up before the teen could leap over the counter and grab it before Ray could see. But it was too late as Ray was eying the drawing of himself by the teen and...smiled? The wolf teen was waiting for Ray to go off on him for drawing him, but saw the gunslinger before him smile as he handed the journal back to him as he said, "Nice one boy, ya got yourself a talent there." The wolf smiled as he said, "The name's Shade, sir." Ray grinned as he returned his focus to the many lever-action rifles on display before he pointed to one and said, "That one's pretty good looking." Shade nodded his head as he walked over to the rack and lifted down the rifle and handed it to Ray for him to practice aiming. The rifle was a 1860 Henry .44 caliber with a wooden finish and black metal. Ray smiled as he fumbled around in one of his pants pockets to find a fist full of dollars and begin counting them. He then handed Shade the right amount of money to Shade and walked over to where Foxy continued to pose with the two volcano guns in her hands. "Can ya quit doing what you're doing and tell me why we're here?" Ray said, startling Foxy for a moment before she gathered her thoughts and turned to face Ray. "Shade here has something that may prove to our interests," Foxy said as she nodded towards Shade, who began looking around in a chest behind the counter and produced an large, rolled up, old looking piece of parchment as he flattened it on the wooden counter for the three of them to see.

"...So they fled from Mexico and found themselves in the mountains. They became trapped in the mines and died with their massive bounty of gold, all of it still down there to this day! Many men have searched for this gold and turned up empty handed, though. But I have a feeling that Foxy and I can find it with a little help from a guy who looks like he can hold his own in a fight," Shade said as he rerolled up the map and placed it in a satchel at his side. But the wolf teen and the vixen got the same reaction they always got from guys they tried to convince to help them find the gold...laughter. Ray leaned against the counter as he busted out laughing and wiping away tears while he exclaimed, "YA GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! SPANISH GOLD?! WHAT'S NEXT, GHOSTS AND ZOMBIES?!" The two looked at each other as Ray began to calm himself and take in deep breaths before he continued, "I'm a man with a need for gold, and I'm willing to fight for it. But this here...this ain't nothing but children's stories that I use to tell my..." Ray stopped midway through that sentence as he trailed off and began staring down at the floor while Foxy and Shade looked at each other before returning their focus to Ray. "Um, Ray? You alright?" Shade asked as he began nudging Ray with the end of a broom to avoid the possibility of Ray snapping out of his trance and attacking him as he did so. But Ray blinked a couple times when Shade nudged the handle of the broom on Ray's chin as he looked to see Foxy and Shade exhale in relief. "I'm...I'm not sure if you two need worrying yourselves with a stupid story like that. I know how many poor bastards have spent their remaining years driving themselves crazy by searching for that gold," Ray said as he turned to walk out the door until Foxy stopped him dead in his tracks by saying, "I wonder what the sheriff will think when he hears you killed a man back at the saloon?" Ray turned to the smiling vixen and the confused wolf as he asked, "The hell do mean 'killed a man back at the saloon'? You were the one who shot the man dead!" Foxy smiled as she slyly walked around the stunned wolf a she said, "Oh yeah? And why would the sheriff believe the word of a stranger who literally just rode into town? I've lived here for most of my life and Shade will provide me with an alibi...but not for you." Ray watched as Foxy walked back of to Shade with an evil look on her face while Shade spoke up and said, "She ain't bluffing, I've seen her do it before and she'll do it again." Ray stood motionless a moment before he finally said, "Alright, I'll help ya in ya damn 'fairy tale make believe' shit." Foxy smiled as she gestured for Shade to follow them back outside and towards the town hall to pick up another comrade as they prepared for their adventure. But as she walked out with Ray a little bit ahead of her and Shade, she pulled Shade aside and whispered, "Get him good and drunk so he doesn't know how to get back here. When we leave and travel for the day, we need to make sure he doesn't know how to find his way back here during the night." Shade nodded his head as Foxy handed him a fistful of dollars and gestured for Ray to follow the teen wolf to the saloon for a 'celebratory drink'.

Foxy walked down the dirt road to where one of the buildings with many posters of wanted men and one man leaning back in a chair with his hat tipped over his eyes to block out the sun. The man was a 27 year old Caucasian, six foot, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, short hair parted to the right, his clothing is what Rooster Cogburn wore in True Grit (John Wayne's version but not eye patch). In his lap lay a lever-action rifle and a revolver in his right holster. He was sleeping soundly when Foxy kicked one of the legs out from underneath the sleeping lawman, which made him shoot off the floor with his rifle as he began looking around frantically. He calmed down when he saw Foxy leaning against the wall next to him with a large grin on her face. "Foxy, this better be important," the man said as he picked up the chair and his sat before he sat back down. "Harry, we got ourselves a gunslinger to help us out in finding _it_ ," Foxy said, using the word 'it' as not to draw attention to the two conversing about the treasure. Harry sat silently for a moment before he said, "Who is this guy?" Foxy pointed to the saloon as to tell him 'he's in there'. Harry stood from his chair and began towards the saloon, a bottle of beer almost hitting him as he was about to enter. The two walked in to see Ray standing on the counter, chugging a bottle of whiskey with one hand and a revolver in the other, while a group of men were aiming their guns at Ray. Ray finished the bottle and threw it into the air before he shot it into a million little pieces before he grabbed another bottle and tomahawked it straight at a man. The bottle shattered on the man's forehead while his comrades turned to see Ray jumping behind the counter to avoid their possible gunfire. But just as the men were about to shoot, Harry cleared his throat as to catch their attention. The men stood still as Harry walked around the corner to find Ray fast asleep on the floor from the massive consumption of alcohol. Harry shook his head as he looked up at Foxy and said, "This guy? Really? What about that other one? Ain't she still here?" His question was answered by a woman exclaiming from the second level of the saloon, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND STUFF MY PISTOLS UP YOUR ASSES!" Out of one of the guest rooms stumbled a female white arctic wolf with a major hangover to boot. She was wearing long black pants , a white button up shirt, a red bandana around her neck, a black vest, and a Stetson hat. Foxy looked at Harry before she looked up to the woman upstairs and said, "Roxanne, meet us at the outskirts of town. We got the final member of our 'exploration' team." Roxanne rolled her eyes as she walked back into the room to grab her guns and meet them at the outskirts of town. Harry and Shade both grabbed Ray and began dragging him to where the three men had their horses ready to go. With a mighty lift, Shade and Harry placed Ray on his stomach on the saddle of Ray's horse and tied a rope around the horses head to lead it. Harry and Shade mounted on their horses as they waited for Foxy and Roxanne to get theirs. The two women soon came into sight riding their horses before the group took off out of the town and into the wild. All the while, Ray was still passed out on the saddle...

 ** _Hours later..._**

" _Stop...the...horse..._ I SAID STOP THE HORSE!" Ray yelled as he suddenly jumped from his horse and ran to a group of bushes before he began to vomit. The group had been on horseback for a couple hours and found themselves in a rural/desert area with a river nearby late at night. Ray had been throwing up for what seemed like ages to the other members of the group but soon stopped and stood himself up on a rock as he caught his breath. "What part of the plan involved me getting a hangover and sick?" Ray said as Shade threw the man a canteen of water to wash out the taste of vomit in his mouth. Foxy sighed as she replied, "No but it was Roxanne's idea to get you drunk before we started on the trip so that you wouldn't try and sneak back to the city during the night." But it seemed Ray wasn't listening to the vixen as he looked in all different directions before he said, "Um...this is the way I came into town, actually. Right on that hill is where I made camp the night before." The group remained silent till it was broken by the sound of Foxy slapping her hand on her own forehead in disappointment. Shade watched as Foxy dismounted from her horse as she said to the others sarcastically, "WELL, THEN THIS IS A PERFECT PLACE FOR A CAMP SIGHT!" She then proceeded to pull out a blanket from her saddle bag and lay it out on the dirt for her to sleep on. Harry sighed as he dismounted and began making a fire with kindling he'd brought for the journey while Shade dismounted and propped himself up on a rock and began to sketch in his journal of the surrounding area. Ray gargled the water in his mouth for a moment before spitting it out, unfortunately onto Roxanne's boots. The arctic wolf glared at Ray before she said, "You'd better wipe that shit off before I use your face." This was greeted by Ray pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Roxanne while Roxanne did the same with her two pistols towards Ray. "Would you two stop trying to kill each other and get some rest?! We've got a long day of walking ahead of us!" Foxy called out with her back to the group as she tried to sleep. Ray grunted as he slid his pistol back into his holster and began looking for a place to sleep farthest away from Roxanne. Likewise, Roxanne began looking around till she found a spot on the other side of the fire that was also close to Harry. 'Damn it all,' Roxanne thought to herself as she sat herself down while Harry glanced over his shoulder at the gunslinger. Meanwhile, Shade was writing a journal entry:

 _Monday, January 4, 1865_

 _Foxy finally found a guy to help us with finding the treasure along with the sheriff and that gunslinger that rode into town weeks earlier. Right now we're resting for the night and I can already tell that the two gunslingers are looking as if they're ready to kill each other. But the gunslinger that arrived earlier today seems like he's hiding something from the rest of us...but who doesn't have something to hide? I mean, I was once in a gang that..._

"You were in a gang?" Ray said as he peered over Shade's shoulder to see the writing, only for Shade to clamp the journal shut and turn to face the husky. "Oh, uh, yeah I was a long time ago. I used to have to live with my uncle after my...parents died in an accident at our house. But my uncle was the biggest asshole around, so I ended up having to steal that horse of mine and leaving him. About a couple months later, a group of guys took me in and let me in their gang of outlaws...but I had no idea what I'd be doing, though. I didn't want to hurt people anymore so I snuck out of our camp in the middle of the night. I've been running since," Shade said as he gazed into the fire while he remembered his past and retold it to Ray. Shade expected Ray to start telling him to man up and how Ray killed lots of people during his time as a bounty hunter. But he was instead met with Ray sitting down next to the teen and saying, "I know how ya feel, boy. I served with the Confederates during this war that's tearing apart out country today. I ended up sneaking away from the Confederates when I was forced to gun down a group of unarmed Union soldiers retreating. Even as I make my living by killing sinners and criminals, I can't help but feel like I could've done so much more. Son, if you're ever thinking to yourself 'Am I gonna burn in Hell?', just remember what I did and reassure yourself that eternal paradise. I know for a fact I'm gonna burn forever." Shade smiled as he opened his journal and began drawing a sketch of his horse, Banshee, while it was standing with its head close to the moon from their perspective. Ray smiled as he fumbled around in his pockets till he found his matches and cigarettes and began to smoke one before he turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shade- DarkAge101**

 **Roxanne & Harry- TheAlphaVulpine**

 **Sophie and Daniel- CycloneStorm**

"On yer feet varmint," a voice said as it poked the tip of a rifle into the forehead of a sleeping Ray. Ray stirred for a moment before he opened his eyes to see a Confederate soldier aiming his rifle between his eyes. "Can I help you?" Ray said as he slowly stood to his feet as he placed his hat back on his head. But this earned the solider kicking Ray in the gut and placing the barrel of the rifle against Ray's forehead once more. Meanwhile, Shade and Harry were also being held at gunpoint while some of the soldiers began harassing Foxy and Roxanne. "I likes me a fighter!" one Confederate soldier yelled as he grabbed Roxanne and began trying to remove her top to expose her to the rest of the soldiers. Foxy was able to break free from the soldier gripping her and bit the Confederate trying to rape Roxanne. The man cried out in pain as Foxy's fangs drew blood on the man's arm and began staining the grey uniform with blood. But just as Foxy was about to bite down harder, the soldier she escaped from gripped his pistol and cracked it across the back of Foxy's head and knocked her out cold onto the sand and dirt. "SON OF A BITCH!" the Confederate soldier that Foxy bit yelled as he gripped the bloody wound and began trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding. Ray was dying of laughter while the others looked at him like he was crazy. "The hell is so funny?" one of the soldiers yelled as he aimed his rifle at Ray. "It's just that...you forgot to take away my guns ya dumbass!" Ray yelled as he drew his revolvers and began shooting the soldiers down one by one. Soon, the only one left was the one gripping Roxanne and aiming a gun at her head as he yelled, "DROP YOUR DAMN GUNS OR THE BITCH GETS IT!" Roxanne turned and glared at the soldier as she exclaimed, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'BITCH'?" Roxanne elbowed the soldier in the gut, reached for her pistol, and placed it on the man's forehead as she smiled evilly. "PLEASE, DON'T KI-" the soldier was cut short by Roxanne pulling the trigger and making the man's brain shoot out the back of his head. Shade threw up at the sight, Harry wasn't too far behind, and even Ray could feel what he ate yesterday starting to surface in his throat. "Oh come on, Ray, don't tell me you've never shot a man in the head! It's the best way to kill your target!" Roxanne said with a smile as she spun her revolver on her finger before sliding it back into the holster. "You get more money when they is alive," Ray said as he held back the vomit and began recollecting his cool before he checked on Foxy. She was still out cold on the ground while Shade took a knee next to her and began checking her. "She's got a pretty big whelp on her head from the pistol. I think it'd be best if we let her rest," Shade said as he picked her up and began walking over to the horses to place her on the back of her own horse. Harry nodded his head as he began inspecting the bodies of the Confederate soldiers scattered around her camp. There couldn't have been about six or seven of the men, one of them a small commander and the others were just infantry. The commander was the one begging for his life from Roxanne and ended up having a hallowed out skull. "If I know my facts right from my time in the Confederacy, and I do, then there ain't no way in hell these men traveled alone," Ray said as he searched the bodies to get ammo for his guns. "What the hell? None of these dumb sons a bitches have any shotgun shells?" Ray asked as he looked back to his double barrel shotgun (Evil Dead style) in the holster on his back. Shade sighed as he looked around at the dead men and said, "These men didn't deserve to die, Ray. They was just guided in the wrong path like the rest of the bad men in this world." But just laughed as he replied, "Are you kidding me? These bastards almost raped Foxy and Roxanne, personally I wouldn't have had no problem with them raping the bitch known as Roxanne..." Roxanne responded to this insult by punching Ray across the jaw. But just as Ray was about to sock Roxanne back, Shade stepped between the two of them to break them up. "Get out of the way boy, this is between a man and what I can assume to be a woman with a dick," Ray said, earning an attempted punch from Roxanne that missed its mark. "Hey, that ain't no way to talk to a beauty like that!" Harry said as he spun Ray around and gripped his collar tightly. Ray in return grabbed Harry's collar with the same amount of force, while Shade and Roxanne sat back and watched. "YOU LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF I EVER SEE YOU TALKING TO ROXANNE LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL USE THAT SHOTGUN OF YOURS TO TEAR A HOLE THE SIZE OF TEXAS IN YOUR CHEST! GOT THAT?!" Harry yelled as he threw Ray to the dirt with a large amount of force. But the lawman's face soon began to show that he was embarrassed, he realized what he'd just said to Ray. Roxanne's eyes were wide open, Shade was trying to hold back a laugh, and Ray was getting off the ground with a sly grin on his face. "We best get going while the sun is still up," Ray said as he dusted himself off and mounted his horse, the others following his actions and mounting their own horses.

 ** _Hour later..._**

Foxy slowly began to away to see the ground in front of her and passing by at a moderate speed. She could also feel herself riding her side on her gut and bouncing ever time the horse stepped. "Ugh, my head," Foxy said as she placed a hand on the bruise on her head while Ray spoke to her and said, "Good, you're finally up." Foxy grunted as she began adjusting herself on her saddle to where she was sitting up right and placed her hat on her head to block out the sun. Shade glanced over the valley next to them to see a train passing by on the train tracks and then saw...two riders following close behind? Shade watched the two people on the horses ride along side the locomotive, pull the conductor off, and jump aboard. "RAY, THOSE TWO PEOPLE ARE ROBBING THE TRAIN!" Shade called out to Ray as he pointed to the train. Ray could see the two people Shade was talking about boarding the train and started off towards the tracks to board the train. The others followed behind the husky as they began readying their guns for a fight. All except Ray, who was focused on catching up to the train to figure out who was robbing it. Soon his horse was riding along side the coach with the passengers and the two robbers hassling them for the money. One of the robbers was a muscular grey wolf with black hair, gray eyes, a black cowboy hat, black and red coat, black pants and gray boots. The other was a red curvy vixen, brownish blonde, green eyes, wearing a purple bandana to cover her mouth, a purple and white jacket, white shorts (showing her a** off a little **(Not my idea btw, CycloneStorm gave me the description!)** ) and very long purple boots with a white "S" in them. "I'll be a son of a bitch," Ray said with a smile as he pulled out a bandana from his pocket to cover his own face and boarded the train. Inside, the grey wolf yelled as he aimed his revolver, "ALRIGHT, NOBODY MOVES AND NOBODY GETS HURT! PUT THE MONEY IN THE VIXEN'S BAG AND IF I SEE ONE MAN LOOK AT HER FUNNY I'LL BLOW YA BRAINS OUT!" The scared passengers all agreed to the demands and handed the vixen their money. Soon, the two robbers heard the sound of another man stepping onto the train and sliding the doors open to the coach. "I always knew you two would come back," Ray said under the bandana to the robbers, who looked at Ray with shocked eyes. "Holy. Shit. I had no idea you was back from the war?! But ain't it still going on?" the wolf said as he and the vixen approached Ray as they smiled under their bandanas. "I ditched that losing bunch a pussies and I'm making my fortune killing guys like you," Ray said as he gestured to his revolver and shotgun. The two looked at each other and then back to Ray, getting the gesture for them to get on their horses and to follow him away from the train...

 _ **Later...**_

Harry, Shade, Roxanne, and Foxy waited on the ridge for Ray to return from the train. The groups horses weren't able to keep up and slowed down before they could reach the train, all except for Ray's horse. Shade kept watch from a large rock for the return of Ray, Foxy was holding a wet rag on her bruise, and Harry was trying to talk to Roxanne. "Uh, I'm sorry about embarrassing ya back there," Harry said as Roxanne tried to not pay attention to the lawman next to her. "It's not you, and it certainly ain't Ray. It's just...my daddy wasn't the best one in the world. He'd beat my momma every day in some drunken state and I was forced to watch. One day though, I just...couldn't control myself anymore. I grabbed my daddy's revolver and...shot him dead. My momma made me leave after that and I'm spending the rest of my life on the run, she couldn't bare to see her little girl become a gunslinger," Roxanne said, straining to hold back tears. Roxanne expected Harry to become scared and walk away from her...but was met with him kissing her on the lips. "I can't say that I ever lived a life like that, but I can say that I can help you through it," Harry said as he draped an arm over Roxanne. Roxanne turned red at the man's sudden expression of love, but soon shrugged him away when Shade called out from his vantage point about Ray returning with two other people following him. Ray dismounted his horse when he got to his comrades while the two other people that arrived with him dismounted as well and waited to be introduced. "Amigos, this is Daniel and Sophie. Daniel served with me in the Confederacy and Sophie was a field nurse. I always knew Daniel was gonna do something stupid...but I didn't expect ya to try and rob a train! What the hell were you thinking?!" Ray said as he punched Daniel in the shoulder, making the grey wolf rub his arm in pain. "Sophie and I ran into some tough times out there, we need money. So we've been robbing any train that passes through here to earn a little extra money," Daniel said as he hung his head in shame. Ray smiled as he placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and said, "What if I told you about a large sum of gold..."

 **Hey guys, I realized I can't really write a TF2 story because I lost interest in it. I will, instead, replace it with this story: Ray as most of the readers know has a past in a gang with Charles and Ender and he met Foxy after he reformed his life. I came up with an idea that will have nothing to do with the Never Leave Me storyline, Foxy meets Ray as he grows up on the streets in a gang. Ray is a human and looks like Eminem from 8 Mile, and the two are teenagers growing up in the city of Brooklyn.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Great, all we needed. Two more criminals," Harry grumbled under his breath as he rode on with the group. Ray heard Harry and laughed to himself as he lit a cigar and began smoking, occasionally blowing the smoke in Roxanne's direction to make her gag. Foxy sometimes laughed and sometimes shot Ray a dirty look when he did this but Ray paid her no mind. He was more focused on helping Shade figuring out the map to the gold and making sure Harry didn't try and arrest Daniel and Sophie. "Looks like the halfway mark is over that ridge at some old ghost town that used to be a mining town," Shade said as he pointed off into the distance at a ridge of rocks and trees. Ray whistled to the others and pointed to the direction where the map said and began riding quickly to the location, the others following him and Shade. After a couple minutes of speeding across the land towards the ridge, they finally saw the outline of the ghost town ahead of them. "WE'LL CAMP THERE FOR THE NIGHT!" Ray yelled to his comrades as they began to slow down to stop in the town. The group had been riding since that morning to try and avoid running into any more crooked Confederate soldiers looking to kill travelers. Roxanne kept trying to forget about Harry sneaking a kiss on her, but it seemed to be stuck in her mind. No man had ever shown her such a sign of love like that before and it seemed to overwhelm her. So she stuck to the next best thing and simply ignored Harry's existence in their group and acted like nothing happened. Harry could see her trying to ignore him, but she'd always seem to glance over her shoulder at him and then quickly look away in embarrassment. "Looks like you've got an admirer," Daniel whispered over to Harry, who smiled and continued on riding into the ghost town with everyone else. Soon the group rode into the center of the ghost town and glanced around them to scope out the surroundings. It looked as if no one had been there for hundreds of years, but it was only a town forgotten because of the war. "Let's make camp in the saloon over there, maybe they got some drink. Ain't nothing better than some aged alcohol," Ray said with a smile as he dismounted from his horse and grabbed his bag off the back before he continued to the abandoned saloon. Everyone just rolled their eyes at the smoking, alcoholic gunslinger and followed him to the saloon.

"Well I'll be damned," Ray said with a smile as he blew off the dirt and dust gathering on a bottle of whiskey. He then began searching the place for shot glasses for himself and the others to join him in the drinking. He soon found a couple that wasn't either too dirty or broken to use and began wiping them clean with a rag from his pocket. He then poured each one half full of the whiskey and began calling his comrades to where he was. "To this crazy, shitty, hot, dusty, and Hell-on-Earth world," Ray said with a smile as he lifted the glass into the air with the others joining in the toast as well. All except Shade, who politely refused the drink and agreed to drink water from his canteen. The people who decided to drink downed the whiskey and coughed at how strong it was, except for Ray who smiled as he began pouring another glass. "Humph, sissies," Ray said under his breath as he drank some more. But to his surprise, Foxy was asking for more in her shot glass with a smile. He obliged to her request and poured a little more than last time into her glass before she downed it in seconds. The two began in a small drinking contest, shot after shot of whiskey downed by the two as they were determined not to be defeated by the other. But after a while, Foxy could feel herself reaching her limit of liquor without becoming completely drunk, while Ray was too far to gone and was piss drunk already. "Already done, sweetheart?" Ray said in a drunken slur as he stumbled around the counter with the half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand while the others avoided being bumped into by Ray. But Foxy seemed to be hatching a plan in the back of her mind during the whole contest and everyone noticed something on the floor. A large wet spot...smelling of whiskey. Foxy didn't even put the whiskey past her lips and simply dumped it on the floor while Ray wasn't looking. But she was planning on putting _something_ past her lips that night, though. "Oh Rrraaaayyyy," Foxy called out in a seductive tone, swishing her tail from side to side as she swayed her hips with every step she took towards the husky. Ray's eyes looked as if they were about to jump out of his skull as he watch Foxy approach him. Before Ray could say anything, Foxy locked lips with him and began slowly leading him to a room she'd cleared and placed a blanket for her own 'personal' use. Everyone quickly began out of the bar as to not hear anything they didn't need to. "Anyone up for camping in the building _across_ from here?" Shade said as he picked up his stuff and bolted out the door to the building across the saloon, everyone following quickly behind.

 _ **Next morning...**_

Ray stepped out of the saloon, one hand on his throbbing head and the other holding an empty whiskey bottle. Ray couldn't for the life of him remember anything past him in that drinking contest with Foxy...wait, where's Foxy? Ray looked around the empty saloon as he wondered where everyone else was till Foxy came walking out of the room where they'd spent the night. "Nice midnight ride cowboy," Foxy said as she buttoned up her black vest before she handed Ray his hat. But Ray seemed to have a confused look on his face as she placed the hat on his head, making her smile. "What's wrong? First time with a real woman?" Foxy said with a laugh as she began walking out the door, only for Ray to stop her with his arm. "Listen," Ray said in a whisper as he covered Foxy's mouth to silence her. Foxy was at first angry at the fact that Ray had placed his hand over her mouth, but soon realized why he did so. Silence. Pure silence. Not a single bird or any other sound could be heard through the entire ghost town. Ray slowly stepped away from Foxy and peered out the window to see a large group of Confederate soldiers searching the town while they tied ropes around the group's horses. "Damn, they got the horses," Ray said under his breath as he check his guns and satchel for ammo before he looked to see Foxy loading her volcano guns she'd bought from Shade back at the city. Ray stood on one side of the door, pistols in both hands while Foxy did the same on the other side of the door. Ray counted down in his mind before he and Foxy kicked open the doors and began shooting into the streets at the Confederate soldiers. While some began running to the buildings for cover, some were cut down by Ray and Foxy before they could find cover. Shade, Harry, Roxanne, Daniel, and Sophie heard the shots from outside where they had slept and began loading their guns as they prepared to join in the fight. The group had spent the night in the back of a general store and had no idea that two Confederates were hiding in the front of the store. Harry kicked open the door to the front of the store, only to see the two soldiers aiming their rifles at him and Shade, who had followed Harry to the door. But just as the soldiers were about to fire, Roxanne unloaded two shots each into the soldiers' chests and killed them in seconds. "You two just gonna stand around jacking off or are you gonna help me?" Roxanne said sternly as she peeked out the window of the general store to see where the other soldiers were hiding. She did see Ray and Foxy shooting from the saloon and decided to make her way over to them. Roxanne bolted out the door, across the dirt road as bullets hit where her feet had previously been, and finally through the window of the saloon to avoid getting shot. All the while, Harry and Shade watched with gaping mouths in awe. "Damn," Shade said as he began getting ready to run. "You said it pal..." Harry said as he gripped his rifle tightly as he bolted out the door and into the street...

 **The new story will be uploaded sometime tonight or tomorrow night, OCs will be accepted and if old ones wanna make appearances then they can if the creators allow me to**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Shade shot across the street just as the Confederates came into the town with two wagon loads of soldiers ready to fight. The bullets from the enemy soldiers whizzed and shot by the two men running across the street towards the saloon to help Ray and Foxy. Ray and Foxy had to jump back into the saloon to reload their guns while the Confederates began trying to get inside through the two windows in the front. But every time one got through, Ray pulled out his large bowie knife and stabbed them in the heart. Just then, Harry and Shade busted through the doors as they panted and gasped for breath. "For *pant* goodness *wheeze* sake!" Shade said as he began gasping for air while Ray helped him to his feet. Ray then continued to reload his revolvers and shotguns, just as a lit stick of dynamite came through the window. The three other people in the saloon jumped to cover while Ray grabbed it, lit a cigar, and then threw it back out the window. The stick landed right underneath one of the wagons before it exploded and sent two soldiers inside of it airborne. Shade crawled over to Ray and pulled him to the floor just as the Confederates began shooting exactly where Ray was standing. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shade yelled as he began looking around to see if there was a secret way out of the saloon. "I AIN'T GOT NOTHING TO LIVE FOR, BOY! MY WIFE AND SON WERE BURNED ALIVE WHILE I WAS HELD AT GUNPOINT! HELL IS WAITING FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT!" Ray yelled as he, stood, took out his pistols, and began rapidly firing out the opening of the saloon at the soldiers reloading their guns. Most of them got gunned down before they ran for cover in the general store, where they got killed by Roxanne. Daniel and Sophie were on the roof of the general store with their rifles and began sniping Confederates from above. While Daniel shot one Confederate as he lit a stick of dynamite to throw into the saloon, Sophie jumped to a building beside the general store to keep the Confederates guessing where the two snipers were shooting from. Just then, two more wagons rode into the town and revealed two large Gatling guns before two soldiers mounted each and began firing into the buildings. Ray raised an eyebrow in surprise as he jumped through the window and stood his ground before he continued to shoot his revolvers at the men on the wagons. One man was shot in the head and accidentally turned the gun at the other two men on the other gun and killed both. Ray grinned with the cigar in his mouth as he began reloading the chambers in the revolvers as Daniel and Sophie gave him cover. "GET THAT DUMB SON OF A BITCH OFF THE STREET!" Roxanne yelled from the general store, making Shade dart from his hiding spot and attempt to pull Ray back into the saloon for cover. But Ray grabbed Shade by the collar of his shirt and said through gritted teeth, "Touch me again boy and I'll make you join those men over there on those wagons." Ray then proceeded to shove Shade to the dirt just as another round of Gatling gun fire erupted from the wagons after more men arrived to man them. "COME ON YA DAMN INBRED HILLBILLIES! I CAN OUT DRINK, OUT SHOOT, OUT FIGHT, AND OUT CUSS ANY MAN IN THESE PARTS!" Ray yelled as he continued to shoot at the soldiers on the Gatling guns. Before one of the soldiers was killed, he threw two ropes that caught around Shade and Ray's legs without them noticing. Then when he was shot, the soldier shot his revolver next to the horse and made it begin to run. Ray watched as a coil of rope on the ground began to become smaller and smaller while he traced to where the ropes were. "Um...Shade? If you was about to be dragged across the dirt by a horse and wagon, what would you yell?" Ray said as he saw the ropes around his foot and Shade's. "Why do you...oh," Shade said when he realized what Ray meant, just as the rope ran out of spare length and sent the two men on their backs and shooting down the dirt road out of the city. Foxy, Daniel, Sophie, Roxanne, and Harry tried shooting the ropes but weren't able to cut the ropes free from their comrades ankles. "ROXANNE, GET ON YOUR HORSE! ME AND DANIEL WILL FOLLOW THEM WHILE YOU GO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE CONFEDERATES ARE COMING FROM!" Sophie yelled as she and Daniel ran around the back of one of the buildings to fetch their horses, only to find them shot between the eyes. "THEY KILLED THE HORSES!" Harry yelled from where the rest of the group's horses were. The group could only watch as Ray and Shade were dragged away into the distance, somewhat hearing Ray's loud cursing and death threats directed at the two horses pulling the wagon.

 ** _Sunset..._**

The wagon suddenly began to slow down to Ray and Shade's surprise and soon finding out why. The horses pulling the wagon had run for so long that their hearts had given out and killed them instantly. Ray and Shade lay on their backs in the sand, they were too sore to move around. "I hate horses," Ray said through gritted teeth as he sat up and popped his back in several places. "Oh crap, oh crap, where the hell are we?!" Shade said as he shot up from the ground, but then soon fell back down at the sharp pain in his body. "Don't know, but we might as well just follow the tracks back to the ghost town. You still got the map?" Ray asked as he slowly stood from the ground and looked back to see where the tracks were leading. "...Fuck, it's back at the town! Maybe if we-" Shade was cut short by Ray yelling, "YOU LOST THE FUCKING MAP?! THOSE FUCKERS ARE PROBABLY GONE LOOKING FOR THE LOOT WITHOUT US!" Shade grew angry at the husky and retorted, "OH SORRY THAT WE ALL CAN'T GET DRUNK AND BE A 'TOUGH AND MEAN GUNSLINGER'! JUST BECAUSE WOMEN AROUND THESE PARTS FALL FOR GUYS LIKE YOU DOESN'T MAKE YOU GOD!" Ray snapped. Ray socked Shade between the eyes and sent the young man to the dirt just as Ray continued by kneeling over him and rapidly punching him. "YOU *punch* EVER *punch* SASS *punch* ME *punch* AND *punch* I'LL *punch* KILL YOU *punch* MYSELF!" Ray yelled between hard hits to Shade's chest and head. After a couple hits, Shade began bleeding from a busted lip and nose while he planned a retaliation. He soon saw his opportunity as Ray slowed down to catch his breath and took it. Shade dug the heel of his boot into Ray's sternum and sent him backwards onto the dirt before he jumped to his feet. But just as Shade began walking over to Ray, the husky shot up with a gun in his hands and the hammer of the revolver pulled back ready to shoot. Shade raised his hands up in surrender at the husky, who had an evil look in his eyes. But Shade felt relieved as Ray spun the revolver on his finger and slid it back into his holster before he walked over to Shade. "Sorry boy, I ain't gonna kill you. Let's just put this behind us and trek back to the town," Ray said with a smile, holding out a hand for Shade to shake. The wolf teen smiled as he accepted the friendly gesture and began walking with the man as they followed the tracks. But as they walked, something was bothering Shade. When Ray yelled, "I AIN'T GOT NOTHING TO LIVE FOR, BOY! MY WIFE AND SON WERE BURNED ALIVE WHILE I WAS HELD AT GUNPOINT! HELL IS WAITING FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT!" Shade remembered how his father and mother died, in a fire... But he remembered that he was inside of the house while his mother was with him and his father was shot outside. His mother helped him escape just as the men outside began shooting into the house and killed his mother before his eyes. "Ray...when you said you lost your family, what happened?" Shade said, making Ray stop dead in his tracks. "I guess I might as well..."

 ** _Many years ago..._**

Ray wiped a large amount of sweat from his forehead as he continued to brand the cattle in the large, fenced in area in the prairie. He smiled as he looked over to the house to see his son and wife playing around in the yard. His son couldn't have been a year or two old and his wife was about 16, Ray was 17 and already had a decent farm to work. He had crops, workers, and beef to take care of too. He wasn't really worried about bandits or coyotes coming in to steal his cattle or hurt his family due to how fast Ray could draw his father's revolver and shoot. Word spread around about this quick-handed farmer and how he would do anything to protect his son and wife. Ray looked to see the sun setting over a large hill, quitting time. Ray smiled as he placed the branding iron down and began walking to the house to see his wife and son. His son saw his father approaching the house and took off to greet him, leaving his mother sitting on the porch with a smile on her face. "You all done Ray?" the woman said with a smile as she stood from the porch and made her way to where Ray was carrying his son back on his shoulder. "Yeah, but it looks like something got into the cattle again. They seemed pretty spooked by something and even the other men are starting to act spooked too," Ray said as he placed his son on the ground to hug his wife as he spoke. Just then, the sound of men whooping and hollering came from the distance and the light of torches shown over the top of a hill. "Get inside and get my rifle," Ray said as he picked up his son and began slowly walking back to the small house with his wife. The two then found themselves in a dead on sprint through the door of the house just as a bullet soared through the air and found its mark though the window and into the wall of the home. Ray guided his son and wife to the bedroom for them to hide under the bed while he grabbed his rifle and bolted out the door. The gun was only a musket and Ray had to reload it after every shot, which lead to him running out the door with a powder horn and a bag of bullets. He aimed down the sights as he found cover while he pulled back the flint on the rifle and prepared to fire. Just then, the men causing all the racket came running on horses towards Ray's home and family. *BANG!* One of the men fell dead off his horse and made the rest of the horses stop dead in their tracks. Ray ducked behind his cover as he reloaded the musket for another shot while the bandits began looking around to see where Ray may be hiding. Ray shot over the rock, a bayonet on his musket, and charge at the bandits full of zeal. The bandit he stabbed was so scared he couldn't move while the others began scrambling for their weapons. But as the bandit Ray stabbed fell, he grabbed the man's pistol and shot another before doing the same to that man. But once he finished, Ray turned to see...flames engulfing his house and a scream of pain.

 ** _Present time..._**

Ray's story had killed a vast majority of time, because it was in the darkest hour of the night and the two men were tired and sunburned. Shade was about to pass out from dehydration and Ray was just about to pass out from all the sun the two of them received. The two men stumbled through the sand in the moonlight, each step leaving a boot print behind them. Ray's weary eyes watched as cactus after cactus passed by them as they walked. The faint sound of a coyote howling in the distance echoed through the night while it startled Shade for a moment. "Ray..." Shade said just as he collapsed into the sand face first. Ray soon found himself falling to his knees and then face down in the sand, a dream engulfing him...

Ray awoke to a blinding desert sun and in the middle of a town with strangely-dressed people all around him. "The hell?" Ray said as he walked through the town as some of the oddly dressed people were using small little black objects and pointing them at him and the town. "That's a great costume mister," a voice came from behind Ray. The husky spun on a heel and looked down to see a little fox boy in tan shorts, white shirt, a cowboy hat and a smile on his face. "Costume? What's going on here, boy?" Ray said as he looked around at all the people eying him while he spoke to the little fox boy. "The historians found this place and they said it once housed the _Spirit of the West_ himself!" the fox boy said with excitement while he pointed to the statue in the center of the town. Ray looked to where the statue was and cocked his head to the side at the sight. But as Ray gazed at the statue, the fox boy gazed up at Ray with eyes of wonder. "Mister...is your name Ray?" the fox boy asked shyly. Ray looked down at the boy in surprise and replied, "Yes..."

 **Hey guys: the Never Leave me spinoff has been replaced with a newer story that i cannot explain. But it will involve:**

 **\- Skyrim weapons and apparel**

 **\- A large war with separate tribes of people fighting**

 **\- action**

 **\- evil beings from Oblivion**

 **\- FNAF**

 **If you'd like to take a chance on a story, then OCs will be accepted and older OCs can be in it with new descriptions (sorry to those who have sent me descriptions on the previous idea, i know this probably pisses you off! But if you do decide not to hunt me down and send me an updated description, they WILL DEFINITELY be in it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ray could feel the sand beneath him shift, signaling someone or something was dragging him. The sun had gone down and it looked to be an early start to the night. This meant both Ray and Shade had been out cold for almost 12 hours straight. 'Damn,' Ray thought to himself as he looked around to see what was dragging him. The first thing he saw was a pink and white vixen wearing Native American apparel and was on a horse. "What the hell?" Ray said, startling the vixen and making her leap from her horse and grabbing a stone to strike Ray with. But just as the vixen was about to attack, Ray grabbed his revolver and aimed it at her face. "You wanna take that chance?" Ray asked with a smile as the vixen began to back down. The vixen said something in her people's native tongue and seemed to hiss at Ray. He responded to this by firing a shot into the ground next to her right foot, scaring the horse and making it buck wildly. This lead to Ray getting a horse's hoof to the chest and sending him backwards onto the sand. The vixen seized the moment and grabbed Ray's revolver after it left his hand and fell to the ground. The vixen hadn't a clue how to fire the weapon but seemed to know that if she pointed it at Ray, he'd stop. Ray hit the ground with a thud just as the vixen pressed the revolver against Ray's forehead. "...Damn," Ray said as he pressed a hand on his chest where the horse had kicked him. Just then, he heard a familiar voice say something in the Native American tongue. Shade was trying to convince the vixen to lower her weapon and stop fighting. "Shade, what the hell is going on?" Ray asked as Shade grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. "This vixen found us almost dead in the sand, so she helped us by dragging you and I to a river. She dunked my head in and I awoke immediately while when we dunked your head in, you were still out cold. So we decided to just drag you along and just wait for you to wake up on your own," Shade replied as he gestured to the vixen. "Great...that's just what we need," Ray said sarcastically as he yanked the pistol from the vixen and slid it back into his holster. "Oh wow, the racist outlaw that points a gun at every stranger. Way to live up to the stereotype," Shade said as he shook his head. Ray froze for a second and then asked through gritted teeth, "What...the...fuck...did...you...just...say?" Shade balled his hands into fists as he replied, "You heard me, you know exactly what I said." Ray slowly began approaching the teen and began to yell, "YOU'D BETTER SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I-" Shade cut Ray short by socking him in the jaw and made Ray see a white flash for a moment. Ray stumbled back for a moment as he rubbed the spot where he was hit, looked back at Shade, and said with a smile, "You hit like a bitch." Ray then punched Shade in the chest and sent him to the sand, the vixen had already hid behind her horse. Shade kicked Ray's leg from underneath him and made him face plant onto the sand. "You little son of a bitch," Ray grumbled as he shot back onto his feet and charged at Shade. Shade grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into Ray's eyes, blinding him long enough to kick him in the gut. Shade then proceeded to grab a stone and crack it across Ray's face and sent him to the ground again. Ray grabbed the stone from Shade's hand just before he could hit him again and yelled, "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON THAT LOST SOMEONE SPECIAL! I WATCHED MY WIFE AND SON BURN ALIVE WHILE I WAS HELD AT GUNPOINT!" Ray expected Shade to yell something back, but instead saw Shade standing a couple feet from him with a shocked expression. "Did...you live on a farm? A golden bear was the outlaw?" Shade stuttered out finally. Ray eyed him for a moment and then replied, "Yeah? What the hell are you getting at?" Suddenly, the two men became shocked as Shade stuttered, "...Dad?"

 _Later..._

The three arrived at a small Native American tribe hidden in a grove of trees with a stream located near the village. The vixen jumped off her horse and ran to embrace some other vixen, leaving Ray and Shade to look around with curiosity. "So, this is what an Indian tribe is like," Ray whispered to Shade, who looked back at him and whispered, " _NATIVE AMERICAN..._ That pink and white vixen nearly scalped me when I said 'Indian'." Ray smiled as he slapped his son on the back just as the chief emerged from a large tipi. The chief was an old grey fox that looked as if he was over a hundred years old. The chief was escorted by the pink and white vixen towards where Ray and Shade were standing. "Hello, you must be the two my daughter speaks of," the chief said in an old but strong voice, catching both Ray and Shade completely off guard. "Yes sir, the name's..." Ray began to say before the chief said, "I know who you are, Ray, by the posters put on the trees of our land." Shade raised an eyebrow in confusion at the mention of posters while the chief continued to speak, "I have been told that you two were found in the desert, where many spiritual occurrences have happened to men who have nearly died there. If I may ask, what did the two of you dream?" The two men remained silent for a moment before Shade spoke up and said, "It was really just a memory for me, about when my family was killed...well _most_ of them anyway." The chief smiled as he said, "That has lead you to find your father, hasn't it?" The chief then looked to Ray and asked, "And what of you?" Ray remained silent for a couple seconds before he said, "I...don't really understand it at all, chief. I thought I saw a town covered in sand and all these people wearing strange clothes and acting as if they'd seen a ghost. There was this little fox kid there and he knew my name for some reason. He said something about the 'Spirit of the West' and thought I was wearing a costume." The chief stood silently for a moment before he said, "Follow me to my tipi, I must show you something." Ray nodded his head as he followed the old grey fox towards a tipi with strange markings on the outside. "My daughter, Mangle, and your son must stay outside for the moment. Where we are going they may not enter," the chief said as he held open the tipi entrance for Ray. Inside of the tipi was a small fire with a wooden bowl of random herbs that had been turned to dust, making Ray confused for a moment. The chief made his way over to one side of the fire and gestured for Ray to sit at the opposite side. The chief picked up the bowl, grabbed a handful of the powder, and tossed it into the fire. Smoke began to arise from the fire and began to make shapes that Ray couldn't begin to understand. "You've lead a life of the drink, blood, guns, and adultery after your family dissipated," the chief said as he began looking at the smoke, which oddly formed a smokey stick figure looking like it was holding a bottle and a gun. "It seems when you met Shade and a vixen named Foxy, your life took a turn for the better...for the moment. The owner of the map will soon be back for it and he will be out for blood," the chief continued, pointing to a golden smoke stick figures that began attacking random smokey figures while the fire turned red. "This can only end in one way, the death of two men that may change the West forever," the chief said, just as a random smokey figure fired a gun at the same time as the golden smokey figure did and killed each other. Ray watched as the smoke began to dissipate before him just as the chief said, "It may not be safe for you and your son to go alone out there, take my daughter with you. She knows the land and needs to prove to the tribe that she would make a fine leader." Ray nodded his head as he stood from the dirt floor and made his way outside of the tent. Shade was talking with Mangle when Ray approached them and said, "We need to go, now. We gotta find Foxy before some 'golden figure' finds them." Shade nodded his head as he asked Mangle, "Do...you...have...any...horses?" Mangle stood silently for a moment before she said in perfect English, "We have three we may use." Ray and Shade were shocked for a moment before they simply accepted it and followed Mangle to the horses. But as they walked towards the horses, something kept bugging him in the back of his mind. 'The death of two men may change the West forever,'...Ray knew exactly what that meant...


	7. Chapter 7

Back where they started.

It was pointless to pursue the treasure any longer without the map, Shade had the map. Foxy, Roxanne, Daniel, Sophie, and Harry had decided to just head back to town and drink to their lost comrades. The saloon was just how Foxy had left it, except with one angry bear bartender. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Freddy yelled as he saw Foxy and the others walk into the saloon. Foxy rolled her eyes as she replied, "Oh stuff it Freddy, I don't have to tell you where I went." Freddy scoffed as he returned to his job of cleaning the shot glasses and stocking the shelves with liquor. Foxy walked through a door that lead backstage to a dressing room while the others sat at tables and awaited drinks. As Foxy entered her dressing room, she broke down into tears. She saw the dress from the day she met Ray and the smell of smoke still lingered from when she shot that man. "Oh god Ray," Foxy said in between sobs, soon wiping away hear tears and began getting ready for her show. But soon her sorrow turned to anger when she saw herself in the mirror. "I can't believe I thought that the stupid treasure was real!" Foxy yelled as she punched the mirror, shattering it into small shards that fell to the floor. Her knuckles began to bleed as she stumbled back and grasped her hand in pain, even more tears began streaming down her face. Suddenly, there was a knocking at her door and Bonnie's voice saying, "HURRY UP, YOUR SHOW IS ABOUT TO START!" Foxy looked at herself in what was left in the mirror and could only see a vixen she knew all too well. She'd been like this before and vowed to never be like it again, yet here she was again. She tried so hard to escape her past and yet here she was again. Foxy wiped away her tears and began getting ready for her show. She took off her cowboy apparel and put on the red dancing dress just in time for Bonnie to swing open the door and yell, "GET YOUR ASS ON STAGE BEFORE WE FIRE YOU!" Foxy felt her hand ball into a fist, ready to sock the annoying rabbit right between the eyes. But she repressed her urges and walked past Bonnie and onto the stage as she awaited for the curtain to open.

Meanwhile, in the saloon, a series of yelling and laughing could be heard from outside. Before anyone could react, a golden bear wearing a suit and tie along with other men wearing suits barged into the saloon and yelled in a mocking western accent, "TIME TO DRINK THIS TOWN DRY!" Freddy shook his head from side to side as he muttered, "Goldie, of all people." Some of the patrons in the saloon groaned in hatred towards Goldie and his group, who simply ignored them and force a group of men out of their table. Goldie was one of the THE MOST corrupted and crooked lawmen in the west. He'd let a convicted murderer go for just a fistful of dollars, he'd actually done it once. His cronies and lackeys did everything that Goldie said no matter how cruel or stupid it was. They didn't care if they were told to rob an orphan of all his or her money or to kick an old lady down a set of stairs, they did it none the less. "I tell ya what boys, pretty soon this will all be in the past! No more gunslingers, outlaws, or prairie farmers for this land! We'll all have new devices that'll make this all a thing of the past!" Goldie began to yell with every drink he took, his lackeys all yelling and agreeing with him. Harry just shook his head at the pitiful disgrace of a lawman and began chugging from his mug while the others eyed Goldie with hatred. Just then, the piano began to play and Foxy's show began. Some men whistled while others continued to glare at Goldie with hatred in their eyes. But they couldn't do anything, he was a lawman after all. If they did anything he hated they could face the gallows the next day. Goldie was basically untouchable to those who he hated and was considered a god to the people that actually liked him. But the only people that liked him were stupid farm hands that picked up deputy badges and decided to follow Goldie's orders. Goldie eyed Foxy from his seat and began to yell, "HEY BABY, WHY DON'T YA TAKE A SEAT RIGHT HERE!" As he said that, he gestured to his crotch and made his entire band of idiots laugh. Foxy pretended that she didn't hear him and continued to perform her usual show to the people. No one was whistling anymore due to what Goldie said and joined the rest of the people there glaring at him with hatred. But once again, Goldie had immunity to being attack by any of them without arresting them all. Goldie became angry when Foxy ignored him and yelled, "HEY BITCH, YOU HEAR ME?!" Goldie drew his revolver and began shooting at Foxy's feet, startling her and making her scream for a moment. "Put the gun down, Goldie," a gruff voice said from the entryway of the saloon. Goldie stopped shooting and turned to see Ray with his hands on his revolvers while Shade aimed revolver and Mangle had a tomahawk. Goldie stood silently for a moment before he and the rest of his goons busted out laughing. "Or what? You gonna _shoot me_?" Goldie said as he laughed, just as Ray replied, "That sounds about right." The laughing instantly ceased as Ray had both his revolvers in his hands and aimed them both at Goldie. The saloon was so quiet, you could hear Freddy's breathing at the other end of the place. Goldie shook his head as he said, "I don't see how your friends follow you...seeing as your a convicted murderer!" All eyes shifted suddenly to Ray, who remained motionless and not at all deterred. "Oh, he never told any of you? Before I was sheriff I was a simply deputy, my mentor was the previous sheriff. Ray came riding into town and got himself a little drunk. The sheriff tried to arrest him and that damn husky gunned him down without thinking twice!" Goldie yelled, making everyone gasp in horror. "Is...that true, Ray?" Shade asked but only receiving silence from Ray.

"...Yes."

Everyone in the saloon gasped in horror while Shade and Mangle stepped away from him. "You...killed an innocent man?" Foxy then asked, only for Goldie to yell, "AND THE SHERIFF WASN'T THE FIRST, SOME OF THEM BOUNTIES WEREN'T EXACTLY CRIMINALS! THIS MAN IS WORTH $3,000 DOLLARS!" Ray soon felt the entire saloon shift their hatred from Goldie towards him. He even earned some of those glances from his comrades. Just before Ray could say anything, two of Goldie's deputies grabbed him and dragged him outside to a waiting horse. Instead of forcing Ray to mount it, they tied his feet together and attached the rope to the horse. With one swift move Goldie slapped the horse and sent Ray flying off into the distance. Goldie and his men laughed while most of the people Ray once called friends just watch him disappear in a cloud of dust. One by one, people began filing back into the saloon. The last two people standing in the rode were Foxy and Shade, watching the horse become like a spec in the distance. "Come on, Shade, no sense in worrying about a liar and a killer," Foxy finally said, placing an arm on Shade's shoulder. Shade shook his head as he followed Foxy back into the saloon, both feeling betrayed and lied to. Meanwhile, Ray skid along the dirt and sand while he yelled various curses at Goldie and the horse. He began reaching for his knife to cut the ropes around his feet before he was dragged too far. But every time he sat up to cut the rope, he'd hit a bump and fall right back onto his back. Eventually, he decided to take the chance and shoot the ropes. He grabbed his revolver and held it tightly as he aimed at the ropes. With one shot, the ropes snapped and he stopped dragging across the ground while the horse continued off into the distance. Ray laid on his back motionless as he looked up at the sky, defeated and sore from being dragged. The only reason he got up is because he heard the rattling sound of a rattlesnake. "Great, fucking fantastic," Ray muttered to himself as he dusted himself off and began looking around.


	8. Chapter 8

"Walking for hours and not a single sign of civilization, can't go back to Juarez that's for sure," Ray mumbled to himself.

It had been a couple hours since all that bad business in Juarez and Ray decided not to go back there. So Ray simply dusted himself off and began walking into the desert, praying for someone on a horse or caravan to come by. He'd shoot the driver and take it for himself. Why did he care if he killed someone? Everyone hated him now and he had no friends or family again. So what was the use of putting on some 'rogue outlaw with a heart' personality? Nothing, absolutely nothing at all. Ray decided then and there to just go back to the way he was before he met...NOPE! Ray wasn't even gonna think of any of them any more, he was done with their nonsense. He continued walking through the sand till he heard the faint sounds of horses from behind him. "Man, my luck today," Ray muttered to himself as he drew his revolver and prepared to shoot. But just as he turned to shoot the own of the horse, he was greeted by two familiar figures riding horses. Ray shook his head as he slid his revolver back into his holster and said, "Dammit Daniel, you and Sophie are gonna get shot one of these days doing that." Daniel simply scoffed as he replied, "This is the thanks I get for not only getting the map from Shade but also getting you a horse?" Ray rolled his eyes as Sophie dismounted her horse to let Ray get on while she got on Daniel's horse. "So we're going after the treasure ourselves? What about the others?" Ray asked as he followed Daniel, who had the map and was leading the way. "That just about sums it all up, the others said they wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near you again," Daniel called back. Ray sighed with a heavy heart as he continued to follow Daniel and Sophie. Suddenly, Daniel yelled, "WAIT, STOP!" Ray almost flew forward off his horse when it came to a stop while Daniel stepped off his horse and began running towards a large rock formation hidden in the sand. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ray yelled angrily as he stepped off his horse and ran to catch up with Daniel. The two men suddenly stopped when Sophie's boot seemed to step on something wooden. "Huh? What the hell..." Ray began to say before the sand beneath the three of them gave way, sending them falling into a dark hole for a couple moments. One by one, the three hit the ground with various grunts of pain. First Ray, then Daniel, and finally Sophie above the two men. "Thanks for breaking my fall, babe," Sophie said with a smile as she kissed Daniel on his forehead, making him turn read as he groaned in pain. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Ray said in a muffled voice as he pushed Daniel and Sophie off of him and onto the sand around them. But as Daniel and Sophie fell onto the sand, they heard the sound of coins jingling around them. The three sat still and quiet while Ray began slowly dusting off the sand around him...only for a golden surprise to be unearthed. "Holy. Shit...WE FOUND IT!" Ray yelled hysterically as he began rapidly dusting off the sand to reveal the Spanish gold coins. Daniel and Sophie joined him in dusting off the sand to reveal the gold, also yelling hysterically as well. "WE'RE RICH! WE'RE RICHER THAN ANY MAN IN THE WEST! WE'RE GONNA BE LEGENDS!" Daniel yelled while Sophie cheered, except for Ray. He suddenly sat silently as he stared at the gold and of the reflection of various golden pieces. He saw a completely different man than the one that had previously set out to find this treasure. Bitter, cold, angry, and vengeful. This wasn't him, this wasn't him at all. "Wait, this doesn't feel right," Ray finally said after a couple moments of silence amongst the three of them. Ray expected both Daniel and Sophie to start laughing and mocking him for saying that, but they didn't. "You're right, it wouldn't feel right without the others. Should we get them and come back?" Sophie finally asked, making Ray think for a moment. "...No, they deserted me once and they'll probably knock me out and steal my share of the gold. Leave them be," Ray finally replied to Sophie and Daniel, who remained quiet as Ray climb out of the hole to retrieve a satchel on one of the horses to take his share of the loot.

 _ **Later...**_

Foxy settled in for the night as Shade and Mangle slept in a bed across from her's. Foxy was short on money and Shade had invited her to stay with him and Mangle over at the gunsmith's shop in the basement, where he kept his bed and an extra cot. Suddenly, Shade could hear footsteps coming from the wooden floor above them. "Someone's here," Shade whispered to Foxy, who nodded her head and slowly passed Shade a revolver. Shade took the revolver, checked the chamber, and began making his way upstairs to the store. There was a trapdoor that was between the entrance to the basement and the store. The trapdoor was hidden behind the counter and couldn't be seen in the darkness. The shadowy intruder stood motionless as he leaned against the counter and lit a cigarette he'd just rolled. The light from the match wasn't enough to tell Shade the person's identity but still gave away the intruder's position. Shade pulled the hammer back on the revolver and slowly opened the trap door and snuck up behind the intruder while he smoked. Just as Shade was about to place the barrel of the gun against the man's head, the intruder said, "Boy, if you're gonna sneak up on me then don't do it with boots on wooden floors." Shade knew that voice from anywhere, Ray. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shade asked in a whisper/yell. "Stow it boy, I got something important to say. We found the gold and there's just as much as you said there was. The only problem is...who can I trust to tell this? Daniel and Sophie already know since they found the treasure with me, and you make three," Ray said as Shade put the pistol away and listened to his father. "You think just because you found the treasure makes you automatically forgiven for what you've done? You lied, killed, and stolen people's livelihoods. I was happy when you left and I'm sure everyone else was as well," Shade replied to his father, who finished up the cigarette and flicked it into a corner. "No boy, I didn't count on you forgiving...and I don't blame you for it either," Ray said, catching Shade off guard for a moment. "I'm sorry for everything, lad. But if you'd give me a second-" Ray was cut short by Goldie yelling from outside the shop, "RAY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Ray looked over his shoulder at the faint torch lights shown through the windows as he said, "I guess it's now or never..."


	9. Chapter 9

Ray walked through the doors of the gunsmith shop to find Goldie and his cronies all aiming rifles at him. Ray smiled to himself as he said, "Little overdone, ain't it?" Goldie shook his head as he cocked the lever action rifle and aimed it right at Ray's chest. "I told you to never come back here, what part of that didn't make any sense?" Goldie asked as he gestured for one of his cronies to grab Ray's gun. But as one of them reach for his revolver, Ray drew a hidden knife and stabbed the man's arm. "No one touches my gun, ya hear?" Ray said sternly as the man limped away holding his bloody arm and wincing in pain. Goldie rolled his eyes as he said, "Alright, why'd you come back here?" Ray stood silently for a moment before he replied, "Had to see a couple friends before I left." Left? Shade hid behind the counter of the gunsmith shop as he eavesdropped on the conversation coming from outside. Where was he running off to? "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Goldie asked as he kept his rifle aimed at Ray's chest. "I don't really know, but I have the right to go wherever I want," Ray replied as he gestured to the courthouse. Goldie sent one of his cronies over to check the list of wanted men on the wall out front, only for the man to return and say, "He ain't on the list no more." Goldie was in a state of shock as Ray said, "I found it, Goldie. I'm a free man and I'm still rich." Goldie became infuriated and drew his pistol, only to be greeted by Ray aiming his pistol right back at him. "You kill an innocent man and you hang," Ray said sternly as he pulled the hammer back on his pistol. Goldie was silent for a moment before he slid his pistol back into his holster and said, "Fine, but you stay out of my way." Ray shook his head as he said, "I ain't listening to no wimp that picked up a gun and called himself a man." Goldie's golden face turned red from anger as he yelled, "I'M MORE OF A MAN THAN AN OUTLAW LIKE YOU'LL EVER BE!" Ray began laughing as he yelled, "LOOK AT HIM! HE'S CRYING LIKE A CHILD!" This type of yelling continued between the two men for what seemed like hours, keeping the entire town up the whole night. Shade was already back down in the basement of the gunsmith's shop telling Foxy and Mangle what was going on outside. "Sounds like he's asking for an ass kicking," Foxy said as she laid back onto the cot and began trying to go back to sleep. "I don't understand, why must he provoke the golden bear?" Mangle asked as Shade got back into the bed and replied, "I have no clue, but I guess that's what comes with the gold. He feels on top of the world and he thinks he's untouchable." The three then went to sleep while the sounds of Goldie and Ray's argument began to die down for the night.

 _That morning..._

Shade was standing at the counter cleaning a rifle when Foxy came running through the doors and exclaimed, "YOU HAVE TO HELP, RAY STARTED A FIGHT AT THE SALOON!" Shade was surprised for a moment before he loaded the rifle he was cleaning and followed Foxy to the saloon. Just as they approached the entrance, a man came flying through the window and onto the street. "Yep, he's in there," Shade muttered to himself as he heard various drunken slurs and the sounds of men fighting. Shade and Foxy walked in just in time to see Ray break a bottle over a man's head and send him through a table. "COME ON, LADS! I CAN TAKE ON ALL OF YOU!" Ray yelled as a man smashed a chair across his back and sent him to the floor. Shade fired a warning shot into the air to stop the fighting, but this seemed to tell everyone he was there to fight. A man across the saloon picked up a half full bottle of liquor and threw it straight at Shade and Foxy. It nailed Shade in the chest as one of the shards cut Foxy's arm. Ray, still drunk, saw the small stream of blood beginning to appear on Foxy's arm and was sent into a rage. He grabbed the man who smashed the chair across his back by the ankle and pulled him to the floor. In one swift move, Ray headbutted the man and threw him through the doors. He then redirected his attention to the man who threw the bottle. The man was shaking in his boots as Ray slowly approached him with an angered look in his eyes, meaning he was out for blood. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a bullet between your eyes," Ray growled as he drew his pistol and aimed at the poor man's forehead. "P-please, it was a mistake! I swear I'll leave if you let me live!" the man began to say as he continued to shake in fear at Ray's gun. Ray was quiet for a moment before he looked back over his shoulder to see Shade wrapping cloth around Foxy's arm to stop the bleeding. He then returned his focus to the terrified man and said, "You're lucky he's here." He then proceeded to fire a shot next to the man's ear to make it deaf from the loud gunshot, also leading the man to take off out the doors and towards the sheriff. Ray was left standing in the saloon bleeding, sweating, and covered in alcohol. "Hey, you two okay?" Ray finally asked as he made his way over to Shade and Foxy. The two were silent for a moment before Foxy sternly replied, "Get out, you've not only destroyed the entire saloon's alcohol supply but also destroyed most of the furniture." Ray looked around at the scene he had caused and then looked back to Foxy. "Since when has this place been your top priority?" Foxy glared at Ray for a couple moments silently before she replied, "When the doc said I was with child." Dead silence. Ray was wide-eyed and seemed like he'd seen a ghost and Shade as well. "...Mine?" Ray asked after he was silent for a couple moments. Foxy continued to glare at Ray as she nodded her head 'yes'. "Oh, I guess you want some of the gold? Well guess what...YOU DON'T GET ANY! YOU TWO SAT BY AND WATCHED THAT HORSE DRAG ME OUT OF TOWN! DANIEL AND SOPHIE ARE TRUE FRIENDS FOR ACTUALLY LOOKING FOR ME! YOU, SHADE, MANGLE, HARRY, AND ROXANNE CAN GO TO HELL!" Ray began to yell just as a voice from behind said, "Oh really?" Ray turned to see both Harry and Roxanne standing in the doorway of the saloon's entrance, both angry and looking for a fight. But Ray seemed to get only angrier as he yelled, "OH, LOOKS LIKE I'M ABOUT TO KICK SOME ASS THAT I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!" Ray grabbed a bottle and busted it over the table to use as a shank. Roxanne didn't hesitate and grabbed a bottle of her own while Harry grabbed one of the broken legs of a chair. Harry charged at Ray from the right while Roxanne charged from the left, leaving Ray to keep glancing over at each of them to see how close they were getting to him. In one swift move, Ray grabbed the broken leg of the chair from Harry just before Roxanne busted the bottle onto his head. "FUCK!" Ray yelled as he clocked Roxanne across the back of the head with the broken leg of the chair, making Harry grab a shard of glass and stab into Ray's shoulder. Ray pushed Harry back before yanking the glass shard from his shoulder and then try and stab Roxanne with it.

"STOP!"


	10. Chapter 10

Goldie stood in the doorway of the saloon with a shotgun raised at Roxanne, Harry, and Ray. "Oh look, it's Goldilocks. Where's the three bears when you need them?" Ray said with a laugh, making Goldie aim the shotgun right at Ray. Ray met this by drawing his pistol and aiming it at Goldie's face while Roxanne and Harry pointed their guns at Goldie and Ray. Shade began slowly escorting Foxy out of the saloon so she wouldn't get caught in any crossfire if it started. "Put your gun down, boy," Goldie said to Harry while Ray growled, "You better watch your mouth, you only have two shots and there are three of us. Kill me and Harry and Roxanne kills you, kill Roxanne and Harry and I kill you, kill me and Roxanne and Harry kills you. You ain't winning this." Goldie smiled evilly as he said, "Then meet my new deputy." The golden bear whistled to someone outside to enter the saloon, making Ray's eyes widen in shock. It was a golden rabbit wearing a Confederate soldier's uniform and a deputy's badge. "Springtrap, you son of a bitch," Ray growled as he quickly drew a second pistol and aimed it at Springtrap. The golden rabbit responded to this by drawing a volcano pistol and aiming it at Ray. Soon, the situation expanded into the five of them standing in a circle with pistols aimed at each other. "No one's gonna be able to walk away from this without getting shot," Ray said as he glanced over both Goldie and Springtrap. Springtrap smiled with black teeth as he said, "I couldn't agree more, _old friend_." Harry glanced over at Ray and asked, "Old friend? What the hell does that mean?" Ray stood silently as Springtrap began to explain, "I ran with Ray when that gang killed his family, he wanted those fuckers dead. So I agreed to help him hunt down the bandits and he promised me that he'd pay me. But when we found and killed those bandits...HE PUT A BULLET IN MY BACK!" Ray cut him off by yelling, "I SHOT YOU WHEN I FIGURED OUT _YOU_ WERE THE ONE RUNNING THAT GANG!" Goldie and Springtrap both aimed their guns at Ray while accidentally leaving Harry and Roxanne unguarded. The two took their chance as Roxanne kicked a chair towards Goldie to take his legs out from underneath him while Harry tackled Springtrap to the ground. Ray seized the moment to stomp on Goldie' wrist to make him release his grip on the shotgun. As Goldie released his grip on the shotgun, Springtrap threw Harry off of him and prepared to shoot Ray. Just as he aligned the sights, Roxanne kicked the gun out of his hand and aimed a pistol at Springtrap's face. Ray picked up Goldie's shotgun and aimed at Springtrap while placing one of his boots on Goldie's throat. "You gonna leave now?" Ray asked as he placed the two barrels of the shotgun against Springtrap's face while Goldie struggled to break free from beneath Ray's boot. But Ray responded to this by adding more pressure to Goldie's throat, making him choke and gasp for air. "I ain't gonna ask you again," Ray growled as he pulled back the two hammers on the shotgun and continued aiming at Springtrap. Springtrap glared at Ray for a moment before he began backing away towards the saloon's exit. But as he walked away, he began to say, "Don't think this isn't over, you've no clue what's coming to you. This place has no room for gunslingers like you and we'll be rid of your kind very soon. The future is here Ray and you can be apart of it...or you can be left behind." Ray continued to aim at Springtrap until he finally left the building, then proceeding to take his boot off of Goldie's throat and making him do the same as Springtrap.

Ray had just finished cleaning up the remaining pieces of glass and broken wood from the saloon when Foxy and Shade appeared before him. Both looked panicked and terrified as Shade yelled, "RAY, YOU HAVE TO GO! SPRINGTRAP LEFT TO GRAB ANY SOLDIER LOYAL TO HIM AND ARE COMING TO KILL YOU!" But Ray remained silent as he finished cleaning, picked up his hat from one of the tables, and walked over to the counter to get a drink. "...I know, I saw him," Ray finally said after a swig from a bottle Freddy handed him. Foxy and Shade looked at each other with confused expressions just as Roxanne, Harry, Daniel, and Sophie entered the saloon to tell Ray the same thing. But they remained silent when they saw Foxy and Shade looking very confused. "Why do you people even care? Daniel and Sophie are the only ones that I can call friends, the rest of you hate me," Ray said as he continued to drink from the bottle. Harry stepped up from the group and said, "But no man deserves to be gunned down by the likes of him." The others nodded their heads in agreement while Ray drank for a couple seconds before putting the empty bottle onto the counter and said, "But a real man doesn't back down from a fight." Shade was the next person to speak up and say, "Ray, they're going to kill you! You need to get your gold and get out of here while you can!" Ray suddenly spun around and yelled to the group, "I AIN'T LETTING THAT SON OF A BITCH PUSH YOU GUYS AROUND JUST BECAUSE OF MY MISTAKES! IT ENDS HERE AND NOW!" The saloon was dead silent as they all watched as Ray turned back to the counter and grabbed yet another drink to down. Foxy slowly approached from behind Ray, placed a hand on his shoulder, and softly spoke, "Ray, please..." Ray shrugged her hand off and continued to drink from the bottle before turning to face her. "Foxy, as long as that golden freak is out there you ain't safe. I've made some mistakes in my life I ain't proud of...but you ain't one of them. You've brought me happiness and a feeling I hadn't felt in forever, I'm not gonna stand by and let that son of a bitch stay here and be a threat to you." Foxy was left speechless and with tears in her eyes while Ray made his way over to Shade to speak to him next. "Shade, you've got all the right to be mad at me. I know I wasn't the father you deserved and you had to deal with that drunken son of a bitch of an uncle, but I want to say this right now: I proud of you." Suddenly, there was yelling from outside of the saloon, a familiar voice as well. "RAY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! IT'S TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC!"

Ray walked through the doors of the saloon with his head held high and no signs of fear. There, standing in front of the saloon, was a large group of Confederate soldiers and both Springtrap and Goldie standing at the front. "Give up Ray, you've got nowhere to run now!" Goldie yelled as he aimed his rifle at Ray while Goldie aimed his volcano pistol at him as well. But Ray stood silently on the porch of the saloon, soon slowly walking down the steps and onto the dirt road. Ray's expression was one of deep thought and determination. His two pistols were in their holsters and had enough ammo to take on the twelve men standing before him. But he wasn't focused on the twelve men standing before him, he was only focused on two of the twelve. The others grouped around the windows of the saloon to see what Ray was gonna do. "Ray, what's it gonna be? Surrender and get your ass kicked, or do something stupid?" Goldie said with an evilly smile as he continued to aim at Ray. But Ray continued to stand silently before the group of men, with the words of the chief going through his mind. "In order for the golden menace to die, a sacrifice must be made," the chief's voice said in Ray's mind. 'It's now or never...' Ray thought to himself as he prepared to reach for his guns. Goldie and Springtrap were completely oblivious to Ray's actions as they continued to aim at Ray. "...See you two in hell," Ray finally said to break the silence as he drew his pistols and fired two shots...instantly greeted by a barrage of gunfire...

Foxy gasped in horror as Ray was shot repeatedly by the Confederate soldier's, stopping after they felt he was finished. Ray stood trembling and with blood dripping from his clothes, ever breath sent blood dripping from his mouth. But on the Confederate's side, Goldie and Springtrap collapsed to the ground with bullet holes in their heads. The soldiers looked around for a moment before turning and mounting their horses to leave. Once they were gone, Foxy and Shade were the first people to run through the doors and onto the streets. Ray lay on his back with blood starting to form a puddle next to him. "RAY, PLEASE STAY WITH ME! SOMEONE GET THE DOC!" Foxy screaming with tears streaming down her face while Shade began tearing off pieces of his shirt to stop Ray's bleeding. But suddenly, Ray spoke up and said, "No...too late...for me...Shade...take care of Foxy for me..."

Ray's heavy breathing ceased and his eyes lost their color, his grip on Foxy's hand grew limp. The town was silent as people looked outside to see the two dead corrupted lawmen laying dead in front of a group of people surrounding a body. Foxy's tears mixed with Ray's blood on the sand while Shade stared at the body once known as his father. Daniel emerged from the saloon with a large satchel of gold and handed it to Foxy. "He...told me what he was gonna do a while back, here's you share and his," Daniel said as he rested the gold on the ground next to Foxy. But she continued to hold Ray's hand as she sobbed quietly to herself...


End file.
